Many types and styles of hot beverage makers, especially coffee makers, are known and have been sold for many years. The standard components in these coffee makers include a stand or tower that has a warming plate on the bottom and a filter basket at the top. The coffee maker further includes a carafe that rests on the warming plate and below the filter basket in order to receive brewed liquid from the filter basket.
A problem with traditional coffee makers is the mess that results from using the coffee maker. A user must clean both the carafe and filter basket after each use. Further, if there is no automatic pause and serve feature, then a user must wait for an entire batch to run before removing the carafe to pour a cup of coffee. Even after the batch is run, there may be additional drips that would spill onto the hot warming plate once a carafe is removed for pouring. Also, if a carafe is not properly aligned under a filter basket, it could cause spillage and waste as the hot coffee does not completely flow from the filter basket and into the carafe. Inevitably, a warming plate becomes dirty with overflow or excess dripage, thereby causing an unappealing aroma.
Also, the use of a carafe is an extra step in the coffee making process. It is another component to place in a dishwasher or fill storage space. While a carafe is likely desirable if a user is pouring numerous cups, it typically takes two hands to pour a single cup of coffee—one hand for the cup and one hand for the carafe. Also, it is possible to cause a splash or spillage simply in the removal or reinserting process of the carafe into and out of the coffee maker stand.